User talk:RedHardcore
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Supreme Weapons page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ludicrine (talk) 03:57, November 23, 2015 (UTC) A hello and welcome Welcome to the wiki. Looks like you know your way around tables and editing, so I won't need to make a fancy introduction to that, I suppose. I've taken a look at your ideas so far. The tokens along with the supreme weapons vaguely remind me of something, though I can't remember what. It seems a fair system, however, and the weapons seem balanced for the amount of money/tokens (as well as those fragments) that they cost - powerful enough to be worth the effort, but not so brokenly powerful that the game becomes a joke once you have these weapons. In any case, I hope you'll enjoy adding your ideas and editing! Fire InThe HoleTalk 07:55, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the late response. I didn't see this until now. I kinda just copy and paste the tables, and clear out the information and put in my own. The tokens I thought would be a cool second set of currency that can go towards supreme weapons, or can help you get past hard maps. The fragments, I look at as rare gems, one type to represent a class, one type to represent an element, and one unique fragment to every weapon. I predict after that huge castle in the game that is not yet a stage, which I considered the final boss (which I'm not sure) is a shop to buy these weapons. I predicted what upgraded versions of lv 9 and S would look like as well have a type of weapon for every element and for staves to have unique abilities. I know that they can use some balancing, I kinda tried balancing them, but i'm pretty sure if ha55ii ever considered it, he would know. After the big castle, I predict much harder maps that will follow up. First 5-10 stages might be do-able with 9-S weapons, but after that, you will need at least one Supreme Weapon. Eventually all of your players would have to have Supreme Weapons which take a lot of work to get which is the point, to get past the hardest maps. RedHardcore (talk) 20:54, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Okay so So on the Dan-Ball Wiki why did you remove the 90 MAG and 60 DEX with Topaz 6 and Bullet's Card 6 and replace it with 30 DEX and 140 MAG with Blue Stone 7 and Bullet's Card 6? Remember I can't ask on that wiki (only here) is it that Topaz is weak? I think I've listened to what O16 said on the SRCBs about Spark Claw having Topaz rather than Quick's Card 5 and used it on this weapon. If going for full MP (SP Max is like 196) I would do 180 Magic and 10 DEX rest LP because I don't have enough SP to make more rings and have to add Quick's Card 5 and Bullet's Card 6 and on another Ring's Card 6 with Bullet's Card 6 added. Sorry but just bothers me. --Preceding signed or unsigned comment added by stixx44Talk Page 16:46, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Mr. Compo Item I looked at it wrong. I changed it back. I thought it was unnecessary at first but then I looked at the "every hit" part so I changed it back. RedHardcore (talk) 19:49, January 30, 2016 (UTC) You aren't Ivan but Red, RSRM Crashed (again, 2nd time for me, it did that or me to make an account but I have to get my stuff back so I will have to make an account soon, if not I might get the record) so but then ActiveXFiltering blocked it and when I clicked allow content it had nothing except for Get-Set. Like DMS said no SR, no anything, I am sadface too. On the bright side one tab was affected so I can still use Ivan's mods. Happen to be familiar with this if you saw it happen? My browser is InternetExplorer 11 (and I have a IE shortcut that shuts my computer/laptop down) so what is your browser? Just curious. Break suspended. Also anyone without adminship but with an account put archive templates up, I saw Fire put that up. I failed because I forgot. Again. This has nothing to do with each other so ignore this. Even you Fire (I forgot, I could've asked Ivan instead but I was playing your mods that even HAS the stuff in Ivan's mods). --Preceding signed or unsigned comment added by stixx44Talk Page stixxboxstixxbox Talk 15:23, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Mr. Compo Item EDIT: Never mind, I just had to refresh it twice. --Preceding signed or unsigned comment added by stixx44Talk Page stixxboxstixxbox Talk 15:29, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Mr. Compo Item